Wild Dragon
by Beige Chocobo
Summary: Ranma doesn't fall into the Spring of Drowned Girl at Jusenkyou... Now what's that largish red lizard doing wandering into Juuban..... This is a Ranma/SM crossover.
1. Leave Taking

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's from Ranma 1/2 and I don't own the   
characters from Sailor Moon.   
Please don't sue me.....  
  
Wild Dragon  
  
By Richard Sienkewicz  
  
Chapter One - Leave Taking  
  
It was a day like many others had at the cursed springs of Jusenkyou. The   
sky was clear, birds were singing, the sun was shining, and two clueless fools   
were getting themselves cursed. Well..... One clueless fool and one who was not   
so clueless, but still followed the other anyway, which made him a bit of a fool   
himself.  
  
As the waters surrounded him, Ranma felt his body seem to twist this way   
and that, reforming to fit some new shape. He began to get mad. "Damn Oyajii,"   
he thought, "if he hadn't taken us here, he wouldn't have turned into a panda, I   
wouldn't have gotten hit into this spring, and whatever's happening to me   
wouldn't have happened. AUGH!!!"  
  
The guide watched as the waters of the spring churned and boiled for   
several seconds before a new shape shot out and landed on the ground nearby.  
  
It was a lithe, reptilian form, predominantly red scales on its back and   
sides with lines of silver appearing from time to time, a layer of bright silver   
scales covering its belly, and a pair of wings that seemed to shimmer with an   
unearthly light. It's teeth were bared in a snarl, and it gave off an aura of   
power such as the guide had never felt before. It was also no more than two feet   
long.  
  
"Oyaji," it screamed, "come herrrre sssso I can kill you!!"  
  
Genma turned and ran as fast as he could, with the diminutive reptile  
hot on his tail as only a small, flying snake could be. He was so concentrated   
on running, that it never noticed the blast of fire that caught up with him and   
sent him into blissful unconsciousness. Well, as blissful as one can be with a   
curse, and burns covering one's whole body.  
  
The rather small fire-drake got a smug look on his face, and then paused   
to take a look at himself. When his brain received the information that his eyes   
had sent, it could not understand how this could have happened and promptly shut   
down.  
  
The guide came puffing up to the two prostrate figures, set the snake-like   
creature on top of the panda, and then dragged them off towards his hut for the   
standard explanation..... At least for the panda. The young customer's curse was   
of a slightly different nature. Hs predecessor had mentioned the possibility of   
such a curse and had left instructions for how to deal with the victim, but this   
was the first time the guide would have to use them. Now where had he put that   
chain and the muzzle???  
  
-Later-  
  
Ranma awoke to the sight of his father?? No.... That couldn't be his   
father. His father wasn't a giant. Then again, everything here seemed to be so   
big. Wait..... He remembered now. He had fallen into some weird spring and tuned   
into a reptile. Ranma's world began to spin again as his brain, once more,   
prepared to shut down from disbelief.  
  
That, however, was when the guide began to speak, and Ranma focused on his   
words. "Young sir has fallen into Spring of Drowned Dragon. Those who fall in   
spring, take shape of dragon. Normal curse turns back and forth with cold and   
hot water. This not so for most victims of Spring of Drowned Dragon. When you   
leave pool, you also heat water. Temperature of spring determine whether hot or   
cold water activate curse. Since you cursed with both hot and cold, you no can   
turn back, like young sir's father."  
  
The guide quickly realized the use of the chains and muzzle, when the   
small dragon began to thrash around and small flames and smoke began to emit   
from wherever they could along his closed jaw. It turned towards the honored   
guest with the panda curse, and it's eyes promised severe pain as soon as it was   
free.  
  
The guide spoke up again, "Please, young sir, calm down!! It said that   
dragons able to take shape of human. This one does not know how. Maybe in time   
young sir will figure out, yes? In meanwhile, promise not to kill honored   
customer?"  
  
Ranma stopped struggling, and forced himself to calm down. If there was a   
way to fix the curse, he would find it. That didn't mean that he had to stay   
with his idiot father, though. He turned to the guide and reluctantly nodded in   
agreement to the guide that he would not kill the stupid panda. After all, he   
was a guest here, and it would be impolite to leave a charred carcass in his   
host's house.  
  
After the guide had unbound him, Ranma began to speak. His voice sounded   
like no more than a hissing whisper, but it was clearly audible nonetheless.   
"Why am I ssso sssmall?"  
  
"Young sir fell into spring of drowned dragon. Cursed spring only change   
body, not change age. Young Sir turn into dragon of same age. Since dragon live   
much longer than man, Young Sir turn into VERY young dragon. This one thinks   
young sir turn into child dragon. Young Sir may expect to feel and act odd for   
some time, until young sir gets used to new body. Dragon age very slowly. Young   
Sir will remain child-dragon for long time."  
  
As Ranma turned to Genma and scoweled the Air temperature in the room   
seemed to raise several degrees. He then began to speak again. "Thisssss issss   
all yourrrr fault, Old Man. You arrre no longerrrr my fatherrrr. I am no   
longerrrr your son. Farrre well and good riddenccce." At that, he turned towards   
the door, and flew off. It only occurred to him several miles later that he was   
actually flying. While abrupt landing after the fall was quite painful, it   
reminded him that stopping and examining one's wings while several hundred feet   
up is NOT a good thing.... Especially when one is inexperienced at actually   
flying.  
  
-later-  
  
As he savored the taste of the rabbit that he had tracked down for lunch,   
Ranma began to ponder his situation. He, of course, could not remain Saotome   
Ranma... Not after he had rejected his father. He needed a new name. Something   
appropriate to his new form. Hmmmmm... Hino Ryu, "Dragon of Fire." That sounded   
like a good name to take...... Now, if he could only figure out what that   
strange mental tug to the East was all about...  
  
Author's note: Hehehehehe.... i think that most of you can easily guess where   
the connection between the series will be. While I am planning on using the   
reincarnation bit with Ranma, I will NOT make Ranma a re-incarnated   
brother/lover/husband/knight/rival/odd senshi. You'll just have to wait and see   
who/what he's a reincarnation of. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Well, maybe I'll   
tell..... If you ask nicely. Oh, a slight explanation for Ranma's speech in this   
chapter is required. The structure of his mouth and throat has just changed   
drastically. It'll take him a while to get used to the changes. Until then, I   
figure his speech would be a bit, err, accented. There will be a slight time   
lapse between this chapter and the next, so he will have adapted to that by   
then. I might have his speech revert during times of extreme stress, though.  
  
Special thanks go to John Surber (for suggesting the title), Yasuhei (for making   
a suggestion or two on the writing of the fic), and Bambi (for suggestions, and   
for agreeing to host my fic).  
  
This fic can be found at http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee  
  
C&C can be sent to richard.o.sienkewicz@lawrence.edu   
  
Flames will be used to fuel Ranma in the following chapters.  



	2. It's a bird! It's a snake! No! It's... a...

Disclaimer: I don't own the character's from Ranma 1/2 and I don't own   
the characters from Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me.....  
  
Wild Dragon  
  
By Richard Sienkewicz  
  
What has gone before (and an explanation or two thereupon): When he   
went on Yea Olde trip to Jusenkyou, Ranma managed to avoid being cursed   
to turn into a girl. That isn't to say he avoided being cursed at all.   
Ranma instead now turns into.... a two foot long dragon, which is to   
say, a baby dragon. (with all the emotional instability that implies)   
  
Due to the circumstances involved when he fell into the pool, Ranma's   
curse was permanent.  
  
Fortunately, (for Ranma) Dragons may assume humanoid form (Elven   
form, mostly) quite easily.... He just has to figure out how.   
  
Nevertheless, Ranma was NOT happy with these circumstances.  
  
Overwhelmed by fury, Ranma cut all ties to his father (the sometimes-  
panda who pushed him into the cursed pool in the first place) and set   
out on his own. He has come to the decision that he can no longer call   
himself Saotome Ranma, and has adopted the name of Hino Ryu, or "Fire   
Dragon."  
  
  
Chapter Two - It's a bird! It's a snake! No! It's.... a dragon?  
  
Ranma, err... Ryu, had a problem. He had noticed that he was no   
longer comfortable sleeping in cooler temperatures. In fact, during his   
trip back across China Ryu had frequently slept IN the campfires that   
he had started. While this practice was all well and good while   
traveling in the wilderness, it was not such a good idea in cities.  
  
This had lead to his current predicament: Ryu had nowhere to   
sleep. He had tried to find a nice secluded spot, start a small fire,   
and curl up for the night, but every time he had a good blaze going,   
someone would arrive and put the fire out.  
  
Needless to say, Ryu was beginning to wonder why exactly he had   
followed the odd mental pull that had lead him back to Tokyo. Currently   
he was wandering (flying through, really) the streets of Juuban looking   
for somewhere warm (for a Dragon, that is) to sleep.  
  
One of the benefits of his new body that Ryu had discovered was   
an odd sense of where the nearest fire was (within a reasonable range).   
As he examined the area with this sense, Ryu noticed that there was a   
suitable fire not too far off. In fact, by the feel of it, this fire   
would do quite nicely.  
  
He headed straight for this flame and was soon curled up in the   
heart of the blaze. He was asleep before he could fully examine his   
surroundings.  
  
-Hikawa Shrine - The next morning-  
  
Hino Rei had not slept too well the last night. Her dreams had   
been disturbed by the recurring vision of a face. Not a human face, but   
one that looked more appropriate for some reptilian legendary beast.   
The face did not come with any scene of destruction or triumph, it was   
just THERE. Rei could not understand the dream for the life of her.  
  
It was for this reason that she decided to get up early to   
consult the Sacred Fire about her dream. If it had been a vision of   
impending doom, Rei wanted to be able to give the others as much   
information as she could. She knelt in front of the sacred fire, and   
began the ritual.  
  
"Oh Sacred Fire, please show me the figure in my dreams that I may know   
what it is."  
  
The fire flared up for a moment, and then became somewhat transparent.   
Inside the blaze, curled up as if in sleep, was what Rei assumed was an image of   
the creature from her dream, a red dragon with silver markings.  
  
"If it's that large when seen in the fire," she thought, "it must be   
really big in real life."  
  
The figure in the fire then uncurled itself, stretched, and turn to face   
her. Then it began to speak. "Oh, good morning. You must be my host. Quite   
generous of you to keep such a nice fire burning all the time. This has been the   
best night's sleep I've had for quite some time."  
  
Since she had been quite startled by the figure in the flame's actions,   
Rei panicked and ran away for a bit..... Until she remembered something, that   
is. "Wait.... I'm one of the Sailor Senshi! I don't have to be afraid of some   
Youma!! Mars Planet Power!!" She then hurried back to the fire room. "For   
disturbing the peace of a shrine, I will punish you in the name of Mars!!!"  
  
Ryu, who had hopped out of the fire and began to look around while Rei   
gathered her courage, had only one thing to say in response, "Hello again. Now   
where were we. Ah yes, I owe you an introduction. My name is...."  
  
"Burning Mandalla!!!"  
  
Instead of screaming in pain, as Sailor Mars had expected, Ryu started   
capering around inside the rings of flame that she had shot at him.  
  
"Oh, how fun!!! Hehehehehehe! I haven't been around fire this nice   
since... Well, since last night, really, but I don't think I've ever seen   
anything like it before!! If this is how you treat unexpected guests, I'm   
definitely staying!! Oop! Would you look at the time. I've got to go out   
scouting for breakfast. I'll see you later, miss."  
  
As the, admittedly small, dragon flew out of the shrine, Sailor Mars just   
stood in one spot, her mouth opening and closing like a fish's. "How did... What   
just.... AUGH!!!" She waved her arms in frustration. "The others have GOT to   
know about this!"  
  
-Several minutes later-  
  
The residents of Juuban had quickly adapted to the frequent youma attacks   
that plagued their district. This was most evident in how they were able to   
evacuate the area of said youma attacks fairly efficiently, with only a few   
people remaining in the area (and those either cowering in fear, or drained of   
their energy).   
  
Thus it was no surprise that after its initial energy binge, the latest   
youma invader had no more victims in site. Bereft of its prime reason for   
existence, it fell back to standard youma practice #3 - make as big a mess as   
possible.  
  
After a minute or so of throwing around random energy bolts, the youma   
(which resembled a cross between a woman and a fire hydrant) was interrupted in   
mid-smash by an angry shout from nearby.  
  
"Hey ugly!! You've disturbed my snack, and my walk! What do you have to   
say for yourself?!?!"  
  
The youma looked left. Nothing. The youma looked right. Still nothing. The   
youma even scanned the nearby building-tops. Yet again, nothing. It then   
shrugged, and prepared to go back about it's business (blowing things up), when   
it heard the same voice again.  
  
"Down here, you idiot!!!"  
  
The youma turned to face the voice and looked down, and down, and then   
down some more to make sure that it wasn't hallucinating.  
  
Standing there in front of it was Ryu, in all of his two foot long   
(currently tall, as he was standing on his hind legs, with his front claws on   
his "hips") glory.  
  
The youma did what any sensible youma would do when confronted with a two   
foot long lizard that dared to threaten it: it laughed, and laughed, and pulled   
a gigantic fly swatter out of thin air in preparation to squash the   
insignificant beast.  
  
Ryu stood his ground, fuming. How DARE this monster not take him   
seriously! Just because he was currently of a stature more often associated with   
common household pets than dragons didn't mean he wasn't a threat. In fact, he'd   
show this monster how much of a threat he REALLY was. He started speaking again   
to gain its attention once more (the youma was busy laughing its head off at the   
moment).  
  
"Laugh at ME, will you? I'll make you pay for that!... Fire of Anger!!!"  
  
crackle  
  
The youma, who had stopped laughing, as it did not think being barbecued   
alive was a funny thing, smouldered for several seconds before turning into dust   
and being blown away.  
  
- Hikawa Shrine - Later  
  
Usagi Tsukino, aka. Sailor Moon, sat next to her beloved Mamoru, sulking.   
"I hope this is important, Rei-chan.... Mamo-chan and I were going to go on a   
date today!"  
  
Mamoru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's listen to Rei first, Usako,   
this might be important."  
  
Rei smiled. "Thank you, Mamoru-san. I called you all here because I think   
we might be facing a new enemy..."  
  
"Don't they ever get tired of this?"  
  
"Another one? No fair!"  
  
"I wonder what their goals are? Please, do continue, Rei."  
  
"We have a new enemy? But we barely pull our fryer out of the bacon   
already!!!"  
  
"That's 'pull our bacon out of the fire,' Minako."  
  
"I was close!"  
  
"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Rei glowered at   
the rest of the Senshi. "I have been having some dreams lately that I think are   
premonitions of a new enemy. There's been a f..."  
  
"Hi everybody!" The girls and Mamoru turned to greet Chibi Usa, once again   
ignoring Rei's attempted explanation. The future Moon Princess was carrying what   
looked like a largish red lizard. "Look at the cute little Iguana I found!!!"  
  
The Senshi were rather surprised when they heard the 'Iguana' speak up.  
  
"I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you, I am A DRAGON!"  
  
She smiled and patted it on the head. "That's alright, Mr. Iguana, I   
believe you." She then turned towards Usagi, and put on her best, most cavity-  
causing smile. "He followed me home... Can I keep him?"  
  
Usagi picked herself up from a rather hard facefault. "Chibi Usa, this is   
NOT your home!"  
  
"Hey! I wasn't following you! We were just going the same way!"  
  
Chibi Usa smiled, and looked back down at Ryu. "It's OK, Mr. Iguana, you   
don't have to admit that you were lonely and followed me home if you don't want   
to."  
  
Ryu leaped down on the ground, stood up on his hind legs, and promptly   
stuck his tongue out at Chibi Usa. She replied in kind. Usagi decided that it   
looked like they were having so much fun that she felt obliged to join in.  
  
Rei finally was able to break herself out of a shocked stare, and get her   
mouth to work again.  
  
"You again?!?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: Whee!!! After just letting it sit at about half-done for a   
couple months, I finally worked up the motivation to finish this chapter! Of   
course I guess I owe a few explanatory comments. I'm not entirely sure whether   
the Sailor Moon stuff is manga or anime continuity... It's most likely just my   
own weird amalgam of both, seeing as I have had minimal contact with both of   
them... In fact, I think I've only ever seen one episode, and glanced at the   
manga in bookstores occasionally. (they never had the early volumes, so I didn't   
wind up purchasing any) Most of my knowledge of SM is gleaned from fanfics.   
Anyway, it's set about in the middle of the Sailor Saturn story arc. (You know   
the one... where it looks like they have to fight both the Witches 5 and the   
Outer Senshi) Just think of the Youma as a leftover from Berryl's forces that   
somehow made its way to Tokyo..... Alright, alright, I admit it! I was just too   
lazy to change it and its behavior so that it would be more appropriate for a   
daemon... Anyway, I'm now more justified in calling this a crossover, as I   
finally added the other series into the text. Oh yeah... Just in case this   
helps, I'm writing Ranma/Ryu's personality as a bit of a mix of childish and   
more mature. (for you "Dr. Who" fans, it's something along the lines of the   
Fourth Doctor's personality) Ah well... I guess I'll stop blithering on now. Ja   
ne!  
  
Special thanks go to Bambi for agreeing to post this on her site, and acting as   
a sounding board for my insane ideas for this fic.  
  
This, and previous chapters can be found at:  
http://www.croswinds.net/~salee/index.html  
http://www.geocities.com/beigechocobo  
  
Please send C&C to richard.o.sienkewicz@lawrence.edu  
  
C&C is greatly appreciated. Flames are not. Flames will be used to make   
comfortable bedding for a certain dragon.  
  
Preview of things to come:  
  
"But such a cute little animal just CAN'T be evil!!! He must only be   
possessed!"  
  
"That's right! He must be brainwashed like Berryl's generals were! At   
least this time I can save one!.... Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
zap  
  
"What do you mean 'cute little animal?!?!?'"  
  
"HEY!"  



	3. But *nothing* that cute can be evil... (...

Disclaimer: I lay absolutely no claim to neither the characters from  
Sailor Moon nor the ones from Ranma 1/2... They agreed to this on their  
own... sort of.  
  
Wild Dragon  
  
By Richard Sienkewicz  
  
At the moment, I'm having trouble locating the way to insert  
superscripts into the chapter text, as the text editor that I am  
using at the moment has its menus entirely in Japanese... I will, if I  
feel that footnotes are needed, just bracket the reference number and   
then explain each one at the end of the scene... I feel that this is   
a better option than breaking up the text with long comments...   
even though that would fit in more with my natural writing style.  
  
What has gone before: Ranma was cursed, permanently, I might add, at  
Jusenkyou to turn into a dragon. Due to the relative aging rates of  
dragons and humans, Ranma assumed the body of an infant dragon.  
(needless to say, his personality did not survive quite intact)  
  
He abandoned Genma at Jusenkyo along with the Saotome name, deciding,  
instead, to take a name based on his new form, a fire-dragon. Thus,  
he now calls himself "Hino Ryu", and, if all goes right, intends never  
to have anything more to do with the Saotome name... But when has  
anything ever gone exactly the way Ranma intended it to?  
  
He then made his way to Juuban ward in Tokyo, Japan, where he spent  
the night in the sacred fire of a certain Shinto Shrine, home to one   
"Hino Rei".  
  
After glibly ignoring the attempts to incur severe bodily harm on him  
by an irate fire-priestess, 'Ryu' decides to go out and explore his  
surroundings. One encounter with a Youma later he is being carried  
back to the aforementioned shrine, where the senshi were currently  
holding an emergency meeting, by a small, pink-haired child, better   
known as Chibi Usa. (or, to some, 'Small Lady')  
  
Needless to say, Rei was not happy to witness the return of our scaly  
friend.  
  
Chapter Three - But *nothing* that cute can be evil...  
  
"You again?!" At the moment, Rei wanted nothing better than to  
fry the little demon that had infested her sacred fire to a crisp.  
Unfortunately, though, doing so would also reduce her princess' daughter  
to a pile of ashes, thus making it a rather bad thing to do. How she  
hated when things like that happened. "That little beast is one of the  
enemy I was telling you about! It was hiding in the sacred fire this  
morning so it could ambush me!"  
  
"I did not! It was just a comfy place to sleep!" Ryu would have  
liked to argue his point more, but something about the shrine was  
making him nervous this time... and he couldn't figure out what. He was  
about to chalk it up as his danger sense acting up without reason [1]  
when a voice spoke up from near the girl with the long blond hair done  
up in a ridiculous fashion... The very sound of it made his blood run   
cold. [2]  
  
"I *knew* it! That must be a spy for the enemy; look at it  
taking advantage of poor Chibi-Usa's innocent sensibilities!"  
  
Ryu looked over towards the voice, and was paralyzed by fear  
when he saw the... thing that was its source. It was a demonic-looking  
shade of black, and most likely had sharp fangs and claws to match the  
fearsome moon-shaped mark on its furry forehead. His fear only  
increased when a *second* one of the beasts showed its terrifying  
visage, jumping over to inspect him close up... most likely to decide  
which parts it would eat first. Ryu was having trouble maintaining  
control and *not* clawing the girl he had hitched a ride from to  
pieces in a mad dash for safety. [3]  
  
"Oh, come on, Luna, this one can't be an enemy too! We've  
already *got* one, so getting a second is entirely against the rules!  
Besides, this guy looks like a decent enough fellow; as long as you  
ignore the claws... and the fangs... and the armored skin... and the  
fiery breath... OK, so there *is* the teensiest of chances that he  
might be an enemy." Artemis did something that he would regret for  
quite a while, at the very least until the wounds healed, he put his  
face right in front of Ryu's. "So why *are* you here, anyway?"  
  
The last of Ryu's control snapped when the furry little  
devil put its face up to his in order to bite off his head and the  
world seemed to go black as consciousness fled.  
  
"Mrrroooowl..."  
  
  
1) Not that uncommon an occurrence, but this time his father...err,   
former father, was nowhere nearby, and probably wasn't talking to a   
food merchant... He finds it odd how his danger sense usually went   
off when that happened.   
  
2) Which, when it happens to a dragon, especially one of the fire-  
breathing variety, is quite a feat.  
  
3) The girl in question was currently wondering why cute little Mr.   
Iguana had just tensed up. Surely he couldn't be afraid as such   
adorable fluffy animals as Luna and Artemis... It just wasn't   
possible!  
  
  
Note: This is just the first scene (in fact, it might only be part of   
the first scene... depending on how I wind up going). I'm aiming for a   
significantly longer chapter, but felt that I should at least put   
*something* online to give you guys a reason to believe that I am, in   
fact, still alive and interested in the story. A larger plot will   
hopefully be introduced in this chapter as well. As for the rest of the   
Nerima "Wrecking Crew"... Well, I'm not entirely sure whether or not   
I'll include them. Heh... I'd lean a bit more towards bringing in   
certain characters from Inuyasha, myself. (For those of you who know   
me, at least one of those should be fairly easy to guess) Anyway, I've   
gotten enough of a response from people asking for me to continue this   
that it is most certainly one of my top priorities (as far as those go   
for writing) to finish it. I want to get the chapter done within about   
a month, but the way I write doesn't lend itself well to deadlines.   
Sorry for staying quiet on this story for so long. 


End file.
